User blog:IvyMeme/Admin/Chatmod Requirements
Ok we did have an older version of Admin Requirements 'but it's a little outdated so here's a new (and more serious) one. '''This list will never be completed, admins are always free to add what they like. ' Things that will lower your chances of becoming an admin/chatmod If you do these, you will have your chances of being an admin/chatmod lowered. This doesn't necesarilly mean that if you do it once you'll lose the chance all toghether, but keep this in mind if you want to be an admin/chatmod. *'''Asking That's right, simply asking to be a chatmod or admin will lower your chances. If an admin gets demoted, don't come up to us saying "Can I take their place?". Don't go up to admins saying something like "Admin please" even if it's a joke, it will lower your chances. We also do not accept aplications for admins/chatmods either, so don't come to us saying "I'd like to apply for chatmod/admin" because we will just ignore you. Just mentioning how 'good' of a chat mod you will be will also reduce chances. *'Complaining because someone else got admin/chatmod and you didn't' I'm not going to go into detail about how much it annoys me when people private message me on the chat saying something like "oh why did HE/SHE get chatmod/admin?", "I'm just so annoyed, I wanted to be chatmod/admin", "I would've made a good one...I'm hurt." Do you know ''how much thought and consideration we put into choosing our admins/chatmods? A LOT. We survey our candidates and their behaviour for a long time, we see their history of blocks/warnings, we put so much thought into whether their fit for the job. Hell, we still have a list of people we're considering (Well, I do, I dunno about the other admins :P). And just because someone else got chatmod/admin doesn't mean that you're still not being considered. Although, if you private message me or any other admin getting annoyed/angry/upset/whatever because someone got chatmod/admin and you didn't means that you're lowering your chances of getting it anyway. '''From now on, I'm ignoring ALL private messages about this. I'm sorry you're upset but you're lowering your chances and it's not going to make it any better. ' *'Pressuring admins into promoting you' Whether it's a joke or not, if you keep saying "make me admin" or "make me chatmod" you are lowering your chances. We don't make people admins just because they want it, we give them the privelidge because their suitable for the job. *'Having a history of not following rules' YES, I KNOW THE RULES ARE CURRENTLY A BIG MESS BUT THE OTHER ADMINS AND I ARE CLEANING IT UP AND GIVING THEM A BIG UPDATE, BUT FOR NOW THIS ONLY APPLIES TO THE CURRENT RULES. '' Ok recently I've started a list of people and putting "marks" next to their name if they haven't followed the rules. This includes arguing on main chat, disrespecting others, excessive swearing, taking/removing infomation from someones page without asking or anything on the rules, it doesn't matter if an admin didn't warn you or you didn't get a ban or kick (if it was on chat), you're chances are being lowered and you get a mark next to your name. '''This also applies to having a history of bans/kicks/blocks/complaints from others (if the complaint is legit though and you actually broke a rule. If a ban is invalid/pointless, discuss it with another admin) Things that will increase your chance of getting promoted All of these aren't necessary, but they could necesarilly increase your chance of getting admin/chatmod *'Willingly fixing pages that have been vanadalised' This is usually a job for the admins only, but if you willingly just fix a vandalised page you will have your chances increased because we do not expect people to take the time and do this. *'Pointing out to someone that they broke a rule' As long as it's done in a polite manner, then we may consider you more if you tell people that they're not following a rule. *'Helping to "clean up" pages willingly' Basically fixing spelling/grammar, marking a page as an article stub, adding categories, anything of the sort, will increase your chances. My mind is going blank on this right now, if any admins have some other ideas feel free to add. D: '' Necessary Requirements This are necessary in order for you to get promoted *'Not having a history of being banned/breaking rules''' *'Being somewhat active (not as in: YOU HAVE TO BE ON EVERY SINGLE DAY AND ALL DAY SHGKSJHDGKJSHG as in maybe once or twice a week, etc.) ' *'Not casuing drama ' *'Not having a series of complaints about you ' *'NOT ASKING/COMPLAINING (This also means complaining about 'unecessary bans' or 'Y IS DIS KIDD STILL HAERE, HE SHULDA BEEN BAYUNED' There is always a reason behind it and if that's a problem then speak to another admin about it)' '''''The following requirements are only necessary for chatmods. *'Informing people of the rules' *'Attempting to bring peace to the chat' *'Asking people who are arguing on main chat to take it to PM ' 'As I said, this list will never be complete. I did my best to add some but I'm currently sick and didn't have much time to do this, so admins feel free to add anything you think I missed ;A; ' From now on, I will be keeping a list of active users and if they do things that will lower their chances, they will get a red mark next to their name, and if they do something that will increase their chances, a green one. That way it's easier when deciding chatmods/admins. 'Thank you for reading this all =D kinda long I know. ' 'Now have a picture made by the awesome admin Frozina 8D ' Category:Blog posts